The Final Conflict
by QuickStrike15
Summary: The Maximals and Predacons are about to be eliminated. Have they all come to the end of the line? Eighth and last in the series.


The Final Conflict  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
The Vokdroids set up their newest invention inside Sector Tybor.  
ROCKHARD: "This is the end of the Beast Wars!"  
FORESTATOR: "Just a few adjustments, and we'll be ready to begin!"  
FIREFIGHTER: "I can't believe this is it!"  
WINDIT: "Believe it. Someone had to alleviate this planet of those disruptive robots, and it will be the Vok!"  
LIQUIDA: "How long until we're ready to activate?"  
FORESTATOR: "Only twenty cycles now."  
ROCKHARD: "Good-bye, outsiders! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
***  
  
The Maximals prepare to leave for Sector Tybor.  
OPTIMUS: "Do we have everything we need?"  
RHINOX: "Every data-hacking utility I managed to save from the computer."  
OPTIMUS: "Good. Something tells me we'll need everything we've got. The base has no defense, but we'll have to risk it. Okay, let's move out, Maximals! Open blast doors!" Tigerhawk and Depth Charge push the blast doors open. All eight Maximals transform, and move out. They close the blast doors behind them. "We've got to move fast! Jets, Maximum Burn!"  
  
***  
  
Megatron stands outside the Predacon Base, addressing his team.  
MEGATRON: "We must proceed to Sector Tybor, immediately. The Vokdroids are up to something, the likes of which we've probably never seen."  
WASPINATOR: "And Predacons have seen a lot."  
MEGATRON: "And whatever it is they have planned, they won't succeed. Then, we will use it against them, and the Maximals. The Beast Wars will be ours!" The Predacons cheer. "Move out!" All eight Predacons transform, and head out.  
  
***  
  
The Vokdroids complete the invention.  
FORESTATOR: "It's done! We must start it!"  
ROCKHARD: "Go!" Firefighter, Windit, and Liquida enter a sequence on their differing control panels. The system powers up. "Now, fire!"  
FORESTATOR: "Yes!" He hits a red button. A radar dish shoots a strange beam straight into the air. It creates a portal, that begins to grow ever so slightly.  
ROCKHARD: "Nothing can stop us now! The Maximals and Predacons are living their last day!"  
  
***  
  
Rhinox, Rattrap, and Blackarachnia, onboard Optimus, look into the sky.  
RATTRAP: "Hey...what's that thing up there?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "What?"  
RATTRAP: "See that? That blinking dot up there."  
RHINOX: "I see it! What could that be?"  
OPTIMUS: "The tool of our destruction, I'm afraid." The others gasp. "We have to hurry!" They rocket off.  
  
***  
  
Inferno, carrying Quickstrike on his back, speaks with Megatron.  
INFERNO: "Royalty, are you certain we can stand up to the Vokdroids?"  
MEGATRON: "Positive. I have enough firepower, enough brain power, and enough anger to crush them single-handedly! So with help from my Predacons, I will win!"  
INFERNO: "If you believe so, Royalty, I do as well."  
MEGATRON: "Excellent. But we must move as fast as we can, yes." The Predacons speed toward Sector Tybor.  
  
***  
  
Rockhard stares into the pulsing portal.  
ROCKHARD: "It's so beautiful, the end of all our troubles. Forestator?"  
FORESTATOR: "Yes, Rockhard?"  
ROCKHARD: "Is there anything we can do to...speed things along?"  
FORESTATOR: "I'll see, but at the moment, I don't think so."  
ROCKHARD: "To think, all this time and work spent on stopping the moronic Beast Wars, and this is it. This simple machine, ironically designed with Cybertronian parts, is our savior."  
FIREFIGHTER: "I knew we would win."  
LIQUIDA: "It was just a matter of time. Instead of all the brawn we thought we should have been implementing, we just had to use our brains."  
WINDIT: "You could say it was set in stone, Rockhard. I know that we never would have made it to this point without your valiant leadership. Three cheers for our commander, Rockhard!" The Vokdroids holler happily.  
ROCKHARD: "Thank you, everyone. It has been an honor to lead this group."  
FORESTATOR: "But do you know what I've been wondering about? The pitiful Maximals, trying to befriend us."  
FIREFIGHTER: "It was a weak, sniveling tactic. We were far too brilliant to see things their way." He imitates Optimus Primal. "'If Megatron wasn't carrying the original Megatron's spark with him, we'd be more than happy to help you defeat him.' Yeah, right!"  
ROCKHARD: "Ha, pretending to be the heroes, what a waste. As if we hadn't observed them from our galaxy. We understood their methods a long time before we got here. The fools."  
LIQUIDA: "So, Rockhard, once more, what's the plan?"  
ROCKHARD: "Well, I believe it's simple enough. When the portal grows larger than the planet below, it will engulf the structure. The machine has already programmed the portal to close once the right amount of energy has been absorbed. We will guard this device until the last moment possible. Once the vacuous properties begin to lift these bodies into the portal, we will thus abandon them, and go back to the home galaxy, and watch the fun from there."  
FIREFIGHTER: "Oh, I cannot wait for this!"  
WINDIT: "It's so exciting!"  
FORESTATOR: "We may finally go home!"  
LIQUIDA: "And no longer worry about the Earth project."  
ROCKHARD: "Precisely. Revel in it, my troops, I doubt any moment from here on will be as happy as this one."  
  
***  
  
CHEETOR: "I can't think of a worse moment than this!"  
SILVERBOLT: "Calmness, Cheetor, we will prevail. Our hearts are true, and justice stands on our side."  
RATTRAP: "Hate to tell ya this, Super-Mutt, but it's gonna take a lot more than what's right to save our circuits."  
OPTIMUS: "Sad, but true, Silverbolt. The first step is to reach Sector Tybor, which we may not even do."  
RATTRAP: "Which, of course, means I was always right. We're all gonna die!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Hey, come on, you guys. Silverbolt does have a point here. We've got to stay positive, or we never will win this. If you're into going off-line, fine, but I'm not ready to face the Matrix quite yet."  
SILVERBOLT: "Ah, music to my soul, my sweet."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Are we done with that little pep talk now? We've got flying to do."  
CHEETOR: "Yeah, let's go kick some Vokdroid butt!" They race ahead.  
  
***  
  
MEGATRON: "Nearly there, we're nearly there!"  
SAURPION: "I'd say we still have a ways to go."  
MEGATRON: "Shut up, imbecile!"  
SAURPION: "Oh, yes, sir!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "It's tha way I'm always thinkin'."  
SAURPION: "You, thinking? Bah-ha-ha!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Why I oughta...!"  
MEGATRON: "Both of you stop now!"  
SAURPION: "Yes, Megatron."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Now, as I was sayin', it's tha way I'm always thinkin', you're never too far from a scuffle."  
SAURPION: "Considering your temperament, and your vocabulary, I know you never are."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Watch yourself, tin-horn!"  
MEGATRON: "I told you both to stop!"  
SAURPION: "Terribly sorry, Megatron."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Yeah, I'll save it fer tha Maxi's."  
MEGATRON: "It would be greatly appreciated, and if it is not respected, I will terminate you myself!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Loud an' clear, Boss-bot."  
MEGATRON: "It had better be."  
  
***  
  
The Vokdroids look to the sky, awaiting the final result.  
ROCKHARD: "Soon, soon it will all be over, and there's nothing the Maximals or the Predacons can do about it."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "I'm not so sure of that, Vokdroid!"  
ROCKHARD: "What?" He turns to the opposing side of the sky, to see Depth Charge transform, and fire on their creation. "No! Stop him!"  
CHEETOR: "You won't get the chance, Rock-head! Cheetor, Maximize!" He transforms to robot mode, and shoots at them.  
ROCKHARD: "We've worked too hard for this! Stop the Maximals at all costs!"  
SILVERBOLT: "You will not succeed, villains! Silverbolt, Maximize!" He transforms to robot mode, and fires at them.  
RATTRAP: "I'm with my bow-wow buddy! Rattrap, Maximize!" He transforms, and joins the battle.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Let's do what we came here to do!"  
OPTIMUS: "Yes, we must." The remaining Maximals transform. "We'll cover you, Rhinox. See what you can do to shut down their invention."  
RHINOX: "You know I will." He rushes into the battle, knocking all opposition out of the way. He makes it to the console. "First, access the control panel." He looks around for the button. He finds it, and presses it. The control panel flips up. "Okay, I've got to see what lengths they've taken to lock this puppy up." He hits various keys on the panel.  
OPTIMUS: "Please, just surrender now, Rockhard. I don't anyone to get hurt unnecessarily."  
ROCKHARD: "Oh, I assure you, Optimus Primal, your forces will be hurt necessarily." He pulls his rock gun, and fires on Optimus. Optimus raises his arm, and deflects the boulder. "Your special body armor won't save you, after what we're going to accomplish today."  
MEGATRON: "You'll accomplish nothing! The Predacons will see to that!" He lands, and transforms to robot mode.  
OPTIMUS: "Megatron?"  
MEGATRON: "Yes, it is I. No enemy information gets by me, especially information of this magnitude, no."  
OPTIMUS: "Us Maximals can handle this. Go back to your base!"  
MEGATRON: "Not a chance, Primal! Predacons, attack! Destroy all Vokdroids and Maximals!"  
OPTIMUS: "Just what I need."  
DINOBOT: "Dinobot, Terrorize!"  
WASPINATOR: "Waspinator, Terrorize!"  
SAURPION: "Saurpion, Terrorize!"  
TARANTULAS: "Tarantulas, Terrorize!"  
RAMPAGE: "Rampage, Terrorize!" They all transform to robot mode, and attack.  
WINDIT: "Stay back!" He blasts a tornado straight for the Cybertronians. They all leap out of the way.  
TARANTULAS: "Now is my chance!" He heads for the machine. "I must hurry!"  
RHINOX: "What are you doing? Get away from here!"  
TARANTULAS: "Now, now, there is no reason to be so hostile, Rhinox. I am here to assist you. The Vokdroids are, after all, the Predacons' enemies as well."  
RHINOX: "But you're no Predacon! We all know the little stunt you tried to pull when you gained access to the Ark. And I'm not in the mood to get slagged."  
TARANTULAS: "Well, I'm not budging."  
CHEETOR: "Do what he says!" Cheetor aims his blaster at Tarantulas' back. He holds up his arms. "He doesn't need your help."  
TARANTULAS: "Correction. I don't need his help!" He goes for a sub-space compartment, but not fast enough. He gets blasted.  
CHEETOR: "Tried to warn him. Go for it, Rhinox!"  
RHINOX: "Thanks." He goes back to the Vokdroid programming.  
CHEETOR: "Whoa!" Cheetor sees Firefighter coming at him. He runs the other way.  
RHINOX: "Come on...come on...the portal getting too big!" The war rages behind him. Optimus attacks Megatron and Rockhard, Blackarachnia handles Dinobot and Liquida, Depth Charge fights Rampage and Windit, Cheetor battles Quickstrike and Firefighter, Rattrap beats on Waspinator, Silverbolt disposes of Inferno, and Tigerhawk deals with Saurpion.  
FORESTATOR: "You'll never win!" Rhinox looks to his right, and sees Forestator, aiming his weapon. "I've encrypted that program far too many times for you to hack into it in time. Might as well pray for your miserable life now!"  
RHINOX: "I'm not giving up, and I'm not gonna let you get to me!"  
FORESTATOR: "Then allow me to just get you!" He fires two vines from his gun, and snags Rhinox's arm. The rhino then grabs the vines in his hand, and jerks the weapon from Forestator's hands. He throws it on the ground.  
RHINOX: "You made a big mistake!" He pulls his chain gun, and fires into Forestator's chest. He falls backward, and goes off-line. "And maybe I just lucked up." He goes over, drags Forestator over to the machine, and plugs into his core processor. "Have to hack into his core consciousness. That'll tell me everything I need to know." He hits a few more keys, and the system beeps. "Yes! I'm in! Now, to stop this thing!" He hits more keys, and accesses the plan. "No! This thing was designed to activate a portal and expand it. The portal is going to suck the Earth into it, and send it to oblivion! The Autobots and Decepticons! We're all doomed!" He looks into the sky, and all he can see is the portal. "Have to reverse this! We only have cycles!" He goes into overdrive, and types as fast as he can.  
OPTIMUS: "This is the end."  
MEGATRON: "Not until I say so!" He blasts an ice beam, and freezes Optimus' leg.  
OPTIMUS: "Aaahh!"  
MEGATRON: "Fool, as I stated when we first crashed here, the Beast Wars will continue until I am the victor!"  
ROCKHARD: "Look up, Megatron! It's over for you, and all of the Cybertron warriors! The Vokdroids have won!" The radar dish fires into the portal, and it begins to shrink. "What? It can't be!"  
OPTIMUS: "Well, it is, Rockhard. The Maximals don't quit until the job is done!"  
ROCKHARD: "The rhino! This is his doing! He won't live to help you again!" He fires a boulder at Rhinox.  
OPTIMUS: "Rhinox!" He dives, in spite of his frozen leg, in front of the boulder, and deflects the rock with his arm. "Hurry! Close the portal!"  
RHINOX: "I can't! It won't shrink anymore! It still needs a certain amount of energy to close!"  
OPTIMUS: "Where are we going to get that?"  
MEGATRON: "You can never defeat the mighty Megatron!"  
ROCKHARD: "As far as I'm concerned, I already have!" Megatron growls, and kicks Rockhard onto his back. He grows extremely angry, and leaps for Megatron. Megatron grabs him, and throws him over his shoulders, toward the machine. The portal's vacuum kicks up, and sucks Rockhard in. "No!"  
LIQUIDA: "No!"  
FIREFIGHTER: "Rockhard!"  
WINDIT: "What have they done?!"  
CHEETOR: "Evicted the landlord!"  
WINDIT: "You'll suffer beyond your wildest nightmares for this!" He blasts a strong wind at the Maximals, sending them crashing into the dirt. "I will dismantle you all for this!"  
OPTIMUS: "No, you won't!" Optimus stands up. "All this time, I tried to think of a peaceful way to deal with you Vokdroids, because I saw things from your point of view, but I don't see that anymore. All the explanations in the world can't stop you! You truly are the enemy! This machine was your doing, and now the inhabitants of this world are going to suffer! I think Earth can manage without your tyranny!" He accesses his chest cannon, and blasts Liquida, Firefighter, Windit, and Forestator into the portal. "Now, shut it down!"  
RHINOX: "You got it!" He hits the keys, and deactivates the program. The portal shrinks and swells, and turns black inside.  
RAMPAGE: "Good-bye, old friend!" He blasts Depth Charge with a missile, knocking him toward the portal.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "No, you don't!" He fires into the dirt behind Rampage, forcing the Predacon into the air. He grabs Depth Charge, and wrestles him in mid-air. "If I go, you go with me!"  
RAMPAGE: "Blast you!" They fly into the portal. It flashes, and disappears. The power of the rift knocks everyone onto the ground, and the machine falls off of the mountain, breaking apart.  
CHEETOR: "Depth Charge!"  
RATTRAP: "Fish-face!"  
OPTIMUS: "This isn't happening! I lost another team member!"  
MEGATRON: "Rampage, you fool! Just for one Maximal?! Everyone, return to base!" The Predacons change to beast mode, and head back to base.  
RHINOX: "There isn't need to mourn anyone. When I deactivated the program, the destination was switched from oblivion. He's not dead, but he's lost. Just like when we went through the trans-warp Megatron created, he could be anywhere, anytime."  
OPTIMUS: "Can we get him back?"  
RHINOX: "It'll be the toughest problem I've ever solved, but I wouldn't say no."  
OPTIMUS: "We can't afford to. Take care, Depth Charge." The Maximals look into the area of the sky where the portal was located, and imagine Depth Charge's image. "Take care." 


End file.
